Sacks
by Princess Arimae
Summary: I had always wondered... What if Merry and Pippin really had been sent home in sacks? AU. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own LotR... Or do I?**

**

* * *

**

Pippin felt rather surprised; he hadn't expected them to actually do it.

Sure, there had been a rather small chance of success, but to really...

What Merry must think of him.

He had opened his mouth and put his foot in it as Sam's gaffer apparently said. It sounded like something he might say. He certainly felt like his foot was in his mouth.

How _would_ he make this up to Merry? It wasn't Merry's idea to offer up any such mention of...

The elf seemed ill... not that Pippin could see him, but such shaking couldn't be a good sign.

How much further would it be?

Merry must be absolutely furious.

Why did he always talk without thinking things through? It really was a horrid habit.

"How much farther?" he asked the elf, who was still shaking; he had thought this question through and was fairly sure it wouldn't cause any problems.

"It's only been two hours," said the elf, who sounded amused.

Why he would sound so amused when he was... Oh. Laughing, right.

Merry would feed him to Farmer Maggot's dogs.

Oh, why on earth had he made the suggestion of sacks?

* * *

**Haha!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own LotR... Yet.**

**

* * *

**

Merry _was_ furious. They had even had Gandalf on their side until Pippin had said 'Sacks'.

It seemed that wizards' senses of humor were more important to them than helping their friends.

No, that's not true. Gandalf probably wouldn't have let them go anyway.

Why did Pippin have to go mentioning _sacks_ though? Wasn't being sent home enough? Did they have to look as ridiculous as they possibly could?

The entire shire would be talking.

It would be as bad as when Bilbo disappeared.

Well, perhaps not as bad as that.

After all, all they were doing was being returned home from trying to go on an adventure... in a sack... by an elf...

This would be so much worse.

How on earth would they cover the fact that Frodo was gone?

This was a disaster!

Why did Pippin _always_ act a fool?

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own LotR... Unless my plan works....**

**

* * *

**

How long they had been cramped in the sacks was hard to say, but Pippin was beginning to wonder how long one's ankles could sit next to ones head without their growing together.

He was cramped.

He was hungry; they hadn't eaten in hours! Did the elf _want_ them to starve?

He wouldn't complain; Merry hadn't, and this wasn't Merry's fault.

He wished Merry _would_ complain.

How much farther till the Shire?

He wondered if the elf would drop them off at the borders or carry them all the way to their front doors.

That was an alarming thought.

He could only imagine what his father would say about this.

He would have been better off sticking to plundering mushrooms.

If only he could get his feet away from his head.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own LotR... **

* * *

Frodo was wandering around Rivendell.

This was not surprising; he hadn't been sent home in a sack.

It probably had something to do with his being the ringbearer.

How he wished that Merry and Pippin were going with him.

It might not have been his original plan, but now wandering aimlessly in an elven garden, he longed for their company.

Bilbo was good company, but slept more than Frodo had any particular inclination to do.

Then there was Sam, Gandalf, and yes, even Strider; but even such good friends couldn't make up for the mischievous earnestness of his cousins.

"Frodo?"

Frodo turned to face the newcomer, and saw he was Boromir from the council: one of the eight going with him to Mordor.

"Yes?" answered Frodo.

"I came to speak with you," said Boromir, rather unnecessarily.

"What do you want to speak about?" asked Frodo.

"Nothing in particular," answered the Gondorian. "I thought you might be lonely."

"Thank you, Boromir," said Frodo, who had been lonely.

There was a long pause.

"What should we talk about?" asked Frodo.

"What is this Shire of yours like?" suggested Boromir.

"Well," began Frodo, and launched into a description of the Shire which lasted until it was time for dinner.

"Very interesting," said Boromir, as the walked down the various hallways of Imladris which happened to lead to their dinner. "We are rather differant in Gondor."

"In what ways?"

And so Boromir told Frodo a great deal about Gondor.

"It's beautiful, Frodo," he was saying. "All of it; from the great tower of Minas Tirith, to Ithillien, where my brother gaurds against the enemy..."

"You have a brother?" asked Frodo.

"Yes, I do," said Boromir, and, anticipating the hobbit's next question, added, "His name is Faramir."

"And what is he like?"

And so Boromir told Frodo about Faramir, and about a good many things in the course of the evening.

And Frodo was glad for his friendship.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**A/N: I'm stuck; who should replace M. and P.? Elrond had mentioned something about elves...**

**~Princess Arimae**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own LotR... **

* * *

Fortunately: Merry was now out of the sack.

Unfortunately: he couldn't move.

This was annoying to say the least.

At least the elf had left them somewhat out of sight.

Pippin was stuck with his feet to his head.

This was some consolation.

Where were they going to say they had been?

Crickhollow would do for Pippin; the Tooks didn't really come that way often.

But what will he say?

He couldn't really say Crickhollow because he _had _to hide Frodo's departure as long as possible, and, therefore, had to promote the ignoring of the name of 'Baggins'. It was the least they could do, and all Pippin had left them with.

He could hardly say Rivendell; _that_ would raise some eyebrows.

Ah; Bree.

He had been in Bree, and even if there was anyone nosy enough to go and ask, Barliman was in the loop.

Pip had better say the same thing; if he said anything.

He wanted _so_ to strangle him.

He was unbending... a bit.

Pippin had also managed to pull his feet away from his head.

They lay there, panting, in a bush, by the road; and Merry hoped they would go unnoticed.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own LotR... **

* * *

Pippin was surprisingly comfortable.

It was fun to feel himself unbending, even as slow as it was.

He could _feel _Merry's fury.

He deserved it, he knew, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

What _had_ he been thinking?

What would they tell people?

Nothing?

No.

The entire and unabridged truth?

No.

Maybe Merry would think of something.

* * *

**Thank you, reviewers!**

**I hope you like it! Review!**

**~Princess Arimae**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Arimae. I don't own LotR. I wish I did. I do not. The end. Rhovanion, Revion and Bregolien are mine, though.**

**I realize that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry 'bout that.**

**

* * *

**"Which way home?" asked Pippin.

"The way we're going."

"Oh... That's nice."

"Pippin, why _else_ would we be going this way?"

"Food, I guess. You know, mushrooms would be nice on a day like today."

"When wouldn't they?"

"I don't know."

"Well we haven't got any."

"I know..."

There was a long pause; Pippin didn't know what to say. It was plain that Merry was angry, and he knew he deserved it.

"Merry?" he asked, after a while.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Merry sighed, "Let's just keep walking, Pip."

Pippin was quiet for a while after that.

He knew Merry was worried; he was, too. They had both seen what the black riders had done to Frodo.

But Merry had never been mad at him this long, before. Annoyed? Yes. But this...

'I guess I deserve it,' he thought.

* * *

**Well, here you go! I've been phone-reading for the longest time, since my computer broke...**

**I know it's short.**

**Please review!**

**~Arimae**


End file.
